Love To Hate You
by pandas'n'kisses
Summary: Hinata's world turns upside down as three unexpected not to mention sexy men walk into her life. Just not in the way a woman would hope for. SasuHina NaruHina SuiNaru
1. Chapter 1

Every Breath I Take

It was seeing your face and hearing your voice that made my life worth living or so I thought.

* * *

Evening came and went; signing heavily Hinata gently placed herself on a dusty old swing.

The chains that held the seat moaned and creaked in rebellion. Surprisingly the ancient swing set didn't collapse under her weight.

Using her long slender legs she swung herself.

Back and forth…

Back and forth…

Hoping, no praying that he wouldn't stand her up again.

Hinata's poor heart couldn't hold on much longer. It was cracked, broken and would soon fall to pieces.

_Just like this swing she thought to herself sadly._

Buried in her thoughts she didn't notice a dark figure slowly approaching her from behind.

By this time Hinata had stopped swinging and thinking and had resorted to only thinking.

Snapping out of her trance she gasped feeling an enormous chakra presence around her.

She whipped her head around only catching a slight glimpse at her attacker.

In a matter of seconds she was pinned to the ground facing a kunai just inches from her face.

* * *

A/N: Please review and no flames


	2. Chapter 2

Every Breath I Take

_In a matter of seconds she was pinned to the ground facing a kunai just two inches from her face._

* * *

Hinata dared not look past the gleaming object afraid of what might happen.

_Don't struggle or else he whispered in her ear._

It tickled and she would have laughed had this not been a life or death situation.

He hadn't said he was going to kill her though the underlying message was pretty clear.

Her fear escalated when he traced the outline of her jaw with his sharp weapon before hauling her over his back.

Fearing for her life she let herself be carried to an unknown part of the forest.

_Is he going to kill me or maybe worse r-rape me she thought to herself._

Her heart caught in her throat when they suddenly stopped.

He carelessly threw her to the ground.

Hinata closed her eyes and awaited what horrid things were sure to come.

_Nothing happened.._

_Moment passed_

_Still nothing…_

After what seemed like an eternity, though probably only a few minutes she took the risk and opened her eyes.

What she saw shocked her.

The kunai along with its owner had disappeared leaving a frightened Hyuuga in the middle of a part of the forest she'd never been before.

She was busy contemplating whether or not she should stay put and wait for someone to send a squad to rescue her or try to find her way home herself, when a load moan interrupted her train of thinking.

Puzzled by the strange sound** innocent** Hinata ventured towards the source.

_I hope someone's not hurt she thought worriedly._

Momentarily forgetting about her "situation" she walked on until she came upon a large hedge.

Unable to see through the thickness of the branches with normal eyes she whispered Byakugan.

Being able to see quite clearly now she searched until her eyes landed on a sight that made the blood in her veins freeze.

* * *

A/N: What does Hinata see? Who was her mysterious attacker. You'll find out in the next adventure off Every Breath I Take.


	3. Chapter 3

Being able to see quite clearly now she searched until her eyes landed on a sight that made the blood in her veins freeze.

* * *

A/N: sorry if i took to long to update

* * *

Hinata ran as far as her legs would take her. She didn't know what direction she was going, nor did she care.

As long as it was far away from here.

After running about a mile she had cleared the forest.

While staggering past the last tree she tripped on a stray root, hitting the ground head first.

Bright white dots blurred her vision.

Hinata struggled to stay conscious but suddenly stopped.

_What was the point she thought sadly I can already feel my heart slowly falling to pieces._

She finally surrendered herself to the darkness closing in around her.

But not before catching a glimpse of a dark figure towering over her.

She awoke to the sight of maids in frenzy and nurses left and right stumbling with bandages and first aid kits in their arms.

Normally Hinata would have been concerned and would have asked why they seemed so frantic. But her head and every other part of her body ached too much to even think about asking any questions.

It took all of her willpower to force the words out of her mouth.

_Is everyone okay? _

_Who's hurt?_

Kami even her lips were sore.

Everyone froze then flocked to her like freakin pigeons to a pile of bread crumbs.

Neji-sama the heiress is awake one of the nurses called excitedly.

In walked her ever so stoic cousin Neji Hyuuga worry slightly etched across his face his expression quickly changed to relieved.

Your all dismissed he announced his voice slightly boomed.

_Couldn't he be a little quieter._

The nurses all scampered out the door shutting it behind them.

He placed himself at the edge of her bed.

_I'm glad your alright he started but would you mind telling me what you were doing outside at this time that led you to have to be carried home._

She _stared at her hands shame-faced. _

_She couldn't let him know about Naruto and she knew she was a horrible liar so she decide just to keep my mouth shut._

Hinata heard him sigh it doesn't matter as long as your alright.

Still not looking up her heart lifted when she heard his footsteps walk out the door.

But it dropped again when he called out buy the way your father wants to see you.

Dammit she was in so much trouble she thought

Reluctantly dragging herself out of bed she trudged to her father's office her chest filling with dread with step she took.

Finally reaching the door she twisted the gold encrusted knob and walked in.

Her eyes widened when she saw the last person on earth she ever expected to see.

_Sasuke Uchiha  
_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Ha Ha I lied you didn't figure out what she had seen maybe the next chapter maybe not anyway please review no flames._


	4. Chapter 4

What she wanted to scream what the hell was Sasuke Uchiha doing here. What she she actually quietly and calmly said.

Yes father you called.

Bowing she shyly look up to see her fathers usually disappointed frown was replaced with a mischievous smile. It was barely noticeable and had she not been trained to catch the slightest changes in emotion she wouldn't have noticed it.

Go change into something more suitable.

It would seem like a normal request for most people but for not for hinata. In fact it was quite odd never once in her life had her father taken a glance at her attire.

Why now?

Excuse me father she questioned confusion laced through her words.

I have arranged for Uchiha Sasuke and you to participate in an outing together and what your wearing is hardly appropriate he added eyeing her wrinkled nightgown with disdain.

She looked at Sasuke hoping for some sort of explanation. There was none, in fact he wasn't even looking at her. He was staring clear across her head. Not looking at her wasn't hard considering he was a steady 6,2" and she was a shrimpy 5,3" but still.

Hiashi apparently considered this conversation over and he dismissed her with a wave of the hand.

Be back down in thirty minutes.

To shocked to speak she nodded dumbly before leaving. She stumbled up and into her in room in a daze. She threw herself on the bed and winced as she wiggled her feet. She was sure she had stepped on even broken a couple of things on the way up. A snap or two had been heard but she was so shocked she hadn't really cared.

Me go out with Uchiha Sasuke!

When did father allow boys in the house? He wouldn't even let a boy look at her. Besides servants and Neji, but he was her cousin (and even he had limitations) let alone take her out.

Hinata silently raged until she heard a loud knock outside her door.

Can I come in?

Hanabi what did she want?

Taking the silence as a yes she threw open the door and pounced on her. Immediately she attacked her with questions.

Can you believe daddy set you up with the hottest guy in Konaha?

Where are you going? A beautiful candle lit dinner?

NO!

A romantic walk in the park. It'd be private. I mean theres like nobody there on a monday.

Hinata remained silent staring at her sister in awe. How could she manage to ask so many questions in one breath.

AAAAHHH!

Jumping back she tumbled butt first onto the floor. Startled she looked up at hanabi to see what was wrong.

She looked so distressed you would have thought someone had scuffed her brand new uggs.

Why aren't you dressed? Your not wearing that are you.

She looked down and realized she was still wearing her nightgown.

Your a complete disaster!

I'm calling Ino.

A look of pure evil appeared on her face.

I wonder if she still has that sexy nurses outfit? I bet it look great on you.

She ran out the room leaving hinata wondering what the hell just happened. She glanced at her pajamas then at the door and it hit her.

Wait! WHAT!


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank

rebekah-san

a person

sandra

and especcialy crookshies for reviewing my story.

* * *

Usually when something horrible happens she had always been one to look for a silver lining.

Hinata stood in the mirror and scowled at her reflection. Unfourtanetly, not even the number one optimist herself could find any good in her current situation.

The halter top dress she wore fit her every curve, and the maroon color was something she had never even thought of choosing, it contrasted greatly against her pale skin.

She sighed, she shouldn't have expected anything less form Ino. When it came to fashion that girl was merciless.

_Flashback_

_Ino-chan, no I'll look like a s-stripper ._

_No you'll look sexy now stop moving. Hanabi can't you keep her still._

_I'm trying._

_Hinata helplessly struggled against her sisters tight hold._

_Hinata chill it's not that bad._

_Ino held up the outfit she was fighting to avoid. The dress(if you could call it that) was black with lace white ruffles around the puffed up sleeves and the hem of the dress which barely touched he knees. Naturally a white apron was placed in the front. Basically it was your typical sexy nurses outfit._

_Ino's perfectly arched eyebrows knitted together her face suddenly turning thoughtful. _

_Although…_

_Hinata felt a tiny spark of hope flicker from within. Maybe she'd reconsidered this whole thing and would let her go throw on a pair of jeans a t-shirt and call it a day._

_It would look a lot better if we cut off a little in the front. _

_A look of horror slowly spread across hinata's face the flame doused. Ino turned to Hanabi._

_Hana what do you think?_

_Hanabi looked at the dress then at her sister and nodded in agreement. _

_Definetley sexy._

_Seeing Hinata's expression Ino flashed her a reassuring smile._

_Don't worry hinachan once I'm done with you you'll be the sexiest kunouchi in Konoha, besides me of course she giggled reaching for some sciccors._

_Hinata bit her lip as she watched Ino snip away at her modesty. It was time to try a new tactic._

_W-wait_

_Ino threw her a quick glance to show she was listening though she still continued to cut. Her voice caught in her throat as she watched another strip of cloth drift to the floor._

_W-what about father? What w-will he think?_

_Ino stopped cutting and Hanabi's hold on Hinata loosened slightly as the realization dawned on them._

_She sighed in relief._

_That's right your dad's downstairs too Ino mused look thoughtful. _

_Your right wouldn't want our old man to freak her sister chuckled in delight although it would be pretty funny._

_For a moment the three sat there in silence until Ino jumped up suddenly. Running to the closet she pulled out a maroon halter top dress. Hinata's eyes almost leaped out of her sockets. This was much worse at least the nurses outfit had sleeves. _

_B-but father she stammered helplessly._

_Ino grinned evilly. Sorry Hinachan your pops is just gonna have to deal. Ino grabbed her sciccors once again. Your soooo not getting out of this one._

_(Flashback ended)_

Hinnnnataaaaa!

She sighed there was nothing she could do about it now her time was up. She walked out the room ready to greet the inevitable then stopped. She had been so focused who she was going with. Uchiha Sasuke was not only handsome but coldhearted as well. It was probably the very reason her father had chosen him as her date.

Suddenly a surge of determination rushed through her. She straightened shoulders, raised her head and started down the stairs.

She would not let him intimidate her. She nearly ran towards her fathers office delighted by her newfound confidence. But as she reached to open his door her confidence vanished. Gulping Hinata grabbed the knob and yanked the door open before she could change her mind.

Stepping in she looked around confused her father was nowhere to be seen. Then she heard someone come up from behind her.

She turned around to find herself staring at her supposed date.

Immediatley out of habit she bowed.

I-it's a pleasure t-to meet you U-uchihasan.

He didn't respond but she didn't have to look at him to know he was staring at her. She could feel his eyes burning holes through her.

Squirming uncomfortably under his penetrating gaze she opened her mouth too speak again but gasped instead when she saw him lean towards her from beneath her bang.

His warm breath tickled her ear as he whispered.

"Your late"

* * *

A/N: so sosososososososo sorry for the long wait hope you'll


	6. Chapter 6

Hey peoples I was just gonna update then I was like maybe I should ask what you think I should put in the next chapter I was going to reveal what it exactly was that she saw in chapter 2. But I figured you should pick.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sasuke is a bit OC and Hinata may be as well so don't freak out and flame me because of it. He talks a bit more and Hinata has a bit of a temper. Anyway sorry for taking so long to update. Hope you like _**it!**_

_Italic:conversation_

**Bold: thoughts**

_

* * *

_

Uchiha-San isn't this a bit much

Hinata stammered as they stood in front of the sleek black limo. The stoic Uchiha turned to her raising an eyebrow as if considering the possibility before harshly replying.

_No Now get in the car Hyuuga._

_B-but_

_Now_

She squeaked before scrambling into the backseat.

**I guess it isn't that bad.**

Sighing she pressed her hand into the cushioned seat.

She tensed when she felt the Uchiha slide in beside her. Hinata shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Did he not know the meaning of personal space. She could practically feel the heat radiating off of him.

In the midst of her squirming her arm accidentally brushed his.

_Relax Hyuuga_

The Uchiha leaned towards her and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face.

_Or would you like some help?_

She shook her head and hid her heated face behind a blanket of curls. He smirked sitting back in the seat.

Hinata stole a quick glimpse of him when she was sure he wasn't paying attention,a blush still lingering on her dainty face.

She wasn't as oblivious as most people assumed. She knew very well that Uchiha,Sasuke was indeed the most sought after man in the village and for a good reason.

But that was absolutely no reason to be well..

A jerk

As if somehow he knew she was thinking of him he suddenly to turned to her a smirk still prominent on his handsome face. _Honestly Hyuuga I know i'm gorgeous but this constant staring is beggining to get quite embarrasing on both ends._

She lowered her head in shame at being caught red-handed.

Mentally sighing she turned to stare at the window.

She gazed at the fuzzy shapes of people and shops rushing past her until her eyes caught a blur of silver and blond.

Her heart quickened and she inhaled and exhaled slowly in an effort to calm herself.

It didn't work.

It was them she was 90% sure of it.

Her eyes watered and the only thing keeping her from crying was the other 10% she wasn't sure of.

She had to know the truth. She needed to know the truth.

She would never be satisfied unil she did.

_S-stop_

He frowned turning towards her.

_Excuse me_

He knew exactly what she said it was quiet,barely even a whisper but because he was who he was (a Uchiha) he heard it.

But just for the heck of it he wanted to make her repeat herself.

She let out an exassperated breath before doing just that.

_Can you p-please stop the limo U-uchiha-San._

Though she hadn't raised nor lowered her voice in the slightest. He could hear it. The desperation that colored her words. And though her facial features hadn't changed. He could see it. The assurance she needed,though for what he couldn't tell. He should have completely ignored her question and told her how annoying her stutter was. He should have watched with silent contempt as her face crumpled in sadness. He should have turned away smirking in satisfaction. Because hurting people was his specialty. As twisted as it may seem it was part of who he was.

But he didn't.

Instead he signaled for the driver to stop.

As soon as he did Hinata threw open her door and broke into a run.

_**It couldn't be**_

The scattered clusters of people on the sidewalk threw her half irritated half curious glances as she whizzed by without an apology. She knew it wasn't everyday you saw the Hyuuga heiress running in heels much less pushing past people without making amends. But didn't care,not at the moment. At this point nothing mattered.

Except for the truth.

She finally came to a stop when she reached the place where she had seen "them".

_**I won't let it be.**_

It was a relatively tall building,made of bricks obviously laid by a man unskilled in architecture. The only window on the building that wasn't cracked or broken was the one left of the door and it was layered in dust. The door was loosely hinged and looked about ready to collapse and right above it were two metal rods,supporting a sign that read.

Rin's Ramen though the two R's were faded.

In other words in was a mess.

She took a determined step forward,then another,and then another until she in front of the dust-concealed window. She tried raising a hand to clear it without success. Her hand remained at her side,frozen,unmoving. She tried a second time with same results.

**Why**

**Why can't I do it.**

Hinata knew why. The tiny,cruel voice nested in the back of her mind never let her forget. Never let her forget why it was her father despised her or why she was such a failure.

**Because your weak.**

As much as she tried to deny it as much as she hated it. It was the truth. She was who she was and she could never change. As much as she yearned for the truth she simply wasn't able to face it.

**Because your a coward.**

She turned to leave feeling foolish and dejected when the neglected door to the shop flew open revealing the thing she feared the most.

There he was in all glory. His soft blond hair framing his gorgeous tanned face and his bright eyes bluer than ever. The only thing wrong with this picture was the silver headed sharp-toothed boy grinning beside him with their arms wrapped around each others waist.

Her heart thudded loudly in her ears and she uttered a single word before slipping into the darkness.

Naruto

_**But it was**_

* * *

A/N: I hope I didn't loose any of you on this chapter if I did don't worry it will all make sense eventually and for goodness sakes review. Let me know what you think should be in the next chapter. In order for me to put your ideas into a story I need ideas first. And I know that Rin's Ramen is corny but it was all I could think of.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm so so so so so so sorry my laptop crashed and my mom wanted me to be responsible and work for a new one myself and I'm so sorry don't kill me. Anyhow here's another chapter.

* * *

_Hinata _

She could hear a voice.

_Stop yelling dobe._

No two voices. Two familiar voices.

_Hinata say something._

She wanted to answer but something was stopping her.

_Bum Bum_

Hinata gasped clutching wildly at the spot on her chest where the pain had erupted.

_A-am I dieing._

_Bum Bum_

_No just sad. But why?_

Hinata searched her brain for clues and found none.

_Hinata wake up._

She didn't know why but the two voices made her angry. Forcing her heavy eyelids open she slowly blinked the white floaties from her vision and was greeted by a relieved blond and his slightly guilty looking companion. Abrubtly she was pulled into a fierce embrace and cautiously she returned it.

_Man I was worried._

Hinata didn't respond.

Her emotions were at war sadness,shock,hysteria,and fury each fighting fiercly to be the first to bubble to the surface.

_Naru I think your hurting her._

Naru? The nickname echoed in her mind. Just like that the battle was over. The victor had been chosen.

_Fury_

A large encyclopedia of insults burned at the tip of her tongue. She bit them back. Only mumbling the three words that granted her "escape". A dumbfounded look blanketed his handsome features.

_What'd ya say?_ he asked loudly

Suddenly his once angelic voice grated on her nerves and she pushed foward shoving Naruto away.

_I Said Leave Me Alone!_

His dumbfounded look suddenly dissolved into one similiar to that of his partner.

_Guilt_

With that the tiny wall of hope she had fabricated crumpled along with her world. Most believe it foolish to center your world around one person but that is exactly what she had done. Not thinking about the what if's. Believing that their love was strong enough to hit any curve ball thrown their way. She then recalled Naruto and the boy kissing fiercly in the forest(1) and holding hands coming from the shop(2).

Obviously their love had struck out,hers and Naruto's. Tears sprang to her eyes and she spun on her heels blindly running in the other direction. Just barely hearing Naruto's plea. Darting pass people and building she silently reprimended herself.

_Is that all I can do? Run away?_

She barely had time to register that thought when a large hand caught her by the wrist. She opened her mouth to scream but was cut off by the strangest of comments.

_I swear to Kami Hyuuga if you scream you will regret it._

Her eyes widened at the familiar nickname and she clamped her mouth shut. Turning she faced her "captor" and gasped. Not only at the face but at the familiar feeling coarsing through her. The one she used to get when Naruto even bothered showing up to one of their dates.

_Relief_

_What the hell did you think you were doing?_

Before a string of berating insults could follow up the question she flung her arms around him finally letting the dam of tears burst free.

Now Sasuke Uchiha wasn't the most sympathetic person on the planet and he was most definetly not one you'd come to for comfort. But contrary to belief he wasn't the heartless bastard he came out to be. He supposed that it was in the heat of the moment that he did the most out of character thing.

Hinata felt his arms wrap around and was slightly suprised but didn't pay to much attention to it. All that ran through her mind was Naruto's voice.

_Hinata I'm sorry_

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed please please please review.

1) Chapter 2

2 )Chapter 7


End file.
